


Valentines Day

by madmeridian



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just a dumb little ficlet, kind of, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmeridian/pseuds/madmeridian
Summary: Prompt #1 for the Meronia event: Valentines DayMello finds a surprise waiting for him when he gets home.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20
Collections: Meronia Event (Feb 14 - Feb 20 2021)





	Valentines Day

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a sort of a tiny snippet I wrote. I couldn’t come up for much with this one for some reason, but I hope you like it!

“I’m back,” Mello called, stepping into the apartment. There was no response, but that was normal. Matt was often unresponsive when playing his video games. 

When Mello had left, the redhead had been perched on the couch. That was his normal spot,   
but he was nowhere to be seen. Strangely, Mello couldn’t hear the normal _click-click-click_ of Matt’s controller, nor the beeping of whatever game he was playing. 

Mello’s hand drifted to where his gun was hidden beneath his jacket. Matt would’ve texted him if he’d gone out. 

The floor creaked a bit as he tiptoed down the hall. He peeked into Matt’s empty room, and then his. His room wasn’t empty, but he let out a sigh of relief. 

Near sat on the middle of his bed, fiddling with a robot. Scattered around him were red heart boxes, presumably filled with chocolates. He didn’t seem to notice Mello standing in the doorway, occupied with whatever he was doing. Mello hadn’t realized what day it was, or else he wouldn’t have been surprised by Matt’s absence. Knowing him, he’d probably planned it.

“What are you doing?” Mello asked, leaning against the door frame. Near jolted a little, looking up at him sharply. 

“Happy Valentines Day,” Near said as an answer. “Matt told me I should come over and surprise you.” 

“Uh huh.” Mello came over to sit next to Near on the bed, grabbing a box of chocolates and opening it. “What’s all this?” 

“I thought I’d get you some chocolate. I didn’t know which one you would like so I just told Rester to buy several. You’re going to eat them all anyway.” 

“I wouldn’t let it all go to waste,” Mello agreed, popping one in his mouth. “Still, why didn’t you just wait for me to come over tonight? You know I would’ve shown up. I don’t even have your present wrapped yet.” 

“Matt suggested it. He drove me over here, actually.” Near paused, frowning a bit. “I think he was implying that I should seduce you.” 

“You still could,” Mello said, grinning and leaning forward expectantly. 

“We have all night. I’m more interested in the present you said you have for me.” Near pressed a kiss to his cheek and got off the bed, walking towards the door. “I’ll wait in the living room while you wrap it.”

“Your present could wait,” Mello argued, even though Near was already half out the door.

“You can wait,” Near called back, a hint of amusement in his voice. Mello groaned, but got up to wrap the present as fast as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll be posting all this week for the event!


End file.
